florriofandomcom-20200213-history
Ant
Ant is a mob added on the 3rd of February 2020. It currently has 4 types, baby ant, worker ant, soldier ant and queen ant. Iris is can drop from ant (all types) and the Wing, though this is only from soldier and queen ants. Most types of ants, except the queen ant, can spawn anywhere of the map individually, or spawns from ant nest in a cluster when the nest is attacked, while the queen ant only spawns from the ant nest when the ant nest has low health left. In the secret update of 5th of February 2020, worker ant may turn from passive to aggressive when it belongs to an ant nest and the ant nest is attacked. Types Baby Ant: The baby ant is a passive mob, which moves around randomly like the ladybug, it has 1 - 10 health and does little damage when rammed. It gives 1 exp. Worker Ant The worker ant is like the baby ant, just with 21 - 30 health, It does slightly more damage when rammed and gives 2 exps. Normally it is passive, but it will become aggressive if the worker ant belongs to a nest and the nest is attacked, it will start chasing you like what beetle does once you get in its range with high speed. Which means it won't attack you if it doesn't belong to an ant nest or you haven't attacked its ant nest, In the passive state it moves around randomly like other types of ants does. Soldier Ant: The soldier ant is an aggressive mob, once you get in its range, it will chase you like what beetle does. It has about 31 - 40 health and has high speed, it also does great damage on ram, it gives a higher amount of exp (5 exps) compared with baby and worker ant. When it does not has a target, it moves around randomly like other types of ants does. Unlike worker ant, it is always aggressive even it does not belong to an ant nest or the ant nest has not been attacked. Ant Hole Ant hole (unofficial name is ant nest) is an entity which spawns in medium, hard and maybe ??? area (not certain). It is a brown circle which looked like a hole or whirlpool. It has high health and it deals high damage when rammed. There is usually a cluster of ants surrounding it as ant nest always spawns along with ants around it. Also because each time you damage it, about 1-5 ants will spawn/come out from the nest, usually worker ant and soldier ant, sometimes baby ant, which makes attacking it very dangerous. When it has low health left, a queen ant will spawn. When it is destroyed, there is a chance of dropping items (iris and wing may drop from it). The nest doesn't give any XP. Queen Ant: The queen ant is like a soldier ant, but unlike other types which can spawn anywhere in the map, the queen ant only spawns when the ant nest has low health left and each nest only have one queen. It is enormous in size compared with others. It is not sure if its speed, health and damage when rammed is especially higher than all other types of ants (but it seems yes). But it is confirmed that it gives much more exp than other types. Gallery Ant_colony_(3).png|There are soldier ants and a queen ant chasing a flower, while there are some baby ants and worker ants around. The brown entity near the top is the ant nest. Antswarm.png|A queen ant and three soldier ants chasing a flower with more soldier ants, a baby ant and worker ant nearby. Category:Mobs Category:Common Category:Unusual Category:Epic